Message in a Dream
by Funny.Bonez
Summary: It's almost as if she's cursed. ChiChi loses everyone shes ever loved one way or the other. Its no wonder she's alway so sad within. But when a mysterious Saiyan walks into her life she doesn't know whether to think him as a blessing or another curse.
1. Prologe

**ok ok...i was board when i wrote the Prologe (This), but the story has come a long way since then, and is actually pretty good. So please don't judge it by this, at least get to the chapter 3 or 4 (wher Goku, better known as Kakarrot, joins the story), then give up on it (which I sinceraly hope you don't). I also can not spell, so bear with me, and i make alot of typing mistakes. And for those of you who read "The Blame Game," I don't know why its always ChiChi's 18th birthday, and the saddness is easier for me to write about (don't know why). And finally, I DO NOT OWN DBZ, but I love the person that does.**

**Now for our feature presentation (enjoy): **

**Prologe**

A dreams a memory that eventually fades away. A subconscious thought that comes when the body is in a slumber. That's the scientific way to put it. But I believe there's more to that then just a simple statement made to sound smart. For one thing, my dreams don't fade away, they continue to surface, leaving me clueless as they pass. They leave me messages that I don't know how to decode just yet. My favorite one though is the one of my mother. She comes to me as the young women I remember her as, wearing the same cloths she died in, only now she's not pale as snow, and has wings that are at least 6ft long. She comes and says the same thing to me every time. Its symbolic, I know it, but I just can't figure it out. I've been trying my hardest to do so for the past 8 years, and with each year I seem to get farther and farther from the truth. It just makes no scene to me. She appears to me every night of the full moon repeating the same phrase,

"As our leader rises, our enemies fall. Let not all who know you follow at all. When the time is right, he shall come, and when its time to fight, he'll need you most. So don't be discouraged or feel less loved, for the great one will love the ruler who came from above. When the battle is won, and all is calm, your mission shall then be done. Your return home shall then be arranged, and that is when we'll meet again."

I've heard the speech so many times I know it by heart. Life has become a burden and I feel like escaping, but something ties me to the earth and won't let me fly and be free. So for now I can only wish to leave sometime soon, if not for my own sake, make it for the sake of my grandfather who hates me for being born, and wishes that my father would come home soon with my brother, the chosen one. That's how I came to live with my stepfather. Another day in that house with my granddad and I would have killed myself. But as I sit here alone I wish I had gone through with it, and relieved myself from this retched world, that obviously does not want me. But it would kill my stepfather to see me go, he would probably parish with me, so I'll continue to thrive for his sake and his sake only. My mother always called me her gift, and she seemed to be the only one who cared, but my daddy does too I found out (stepfather). But my real dad could give a damn about me, but I don't care. I couldn't care less if I tried. I only worry about my brother. He may be older than me but I still feel I should look out for him, even if he is on the other side of the world right now. After all, he still looks out for me, sending me post cards and gifts from every place my father takes him. My alarm clock is buzzing now and I have to get up, or my daddy (my stepdad, who I will now refer to as daddy or dad) will get worried and call upon a doctor unnecessarily. I know we have tons of money, but there's no need to waste it. So I'll end my story of my life in the past here, and hope that I could find out what my mother so desperately wanted me to know, and discover the secret message left behind, that my mother wrote on her death bed, and my father burned before anyone could see its contents. There may just be more to my past then I would care to know. After all, I still have to solve that age old phrase that keeps me wondering its meaning, and who knows, over time I may no longer feel the need to pass on to the other life, but I doubt that. It's a one in a billion sort of outcome.


	2. Chapter 1: Friends

CHAPTER 1:

-Friends-

I walked to school like I did everyday. My dad would offer me a ride but I'd always deny, why put him out of his way to drop me 5 miles from home. I lived in the ox village, in the biggest house of the village, and just outside our village was my school. The school was the midpoint between the village and the town. We lived far off from the city so nothing exciting ever really happened near us (except for holidays when the adults would go all out to make the occasion fun and exciting). I stopped inches away from exciting the village and waited for my best friends, 18 and Launch to come. We always meet at this spot. It's been that way since we went to kindergarten; only back then our parents would be with us. After a few minutes Launch arrived. 18 lived all the way on the other side of the village, so it would take her a while to get here. So for the time being Launch and I just sat around and ate pastries that Launch's mom would make for us to eat while we walked to school.

"Did you have that dream again last night?" Launch would ask me that question every morning. It was always the start of our conversations.

"Yeah, same exact dream in the same exact place, with my same exact mother," I answered.

"I don't like that your always having those dreams, it a sign of something bad to come, and it keeps you from having all the other dreams your meant to have, you know, regular ones." Launch was always the worried one. She would try and think positive, but she also had her mind on the negative.

"Launch, its not like my mother comes to me in my dreams and tells me I'm going to die, she just comes and tells me a phrase, which probably has nothing to do with anything, and could be made up sentences I put together so I could not forget her. I mean why would she talk to me in a dream for real, she's gone, and I don't believe in spirits floating around the earth. They either go to heaven, or hell."

Launch was about to interject her opinion when we heard a running 18 yell our names, her twin brother 17 running a little ahead of her. They reached us and grabbed a pastry, then helped Launch and me up. We went on walking to school after that.

"What were you guys talking about before we came?" 18 asked curiously. That wasn't her name by the way (neither was 17's name 17), but 18 never liked her real name, and the only people besides her parents that know her and her brothers name was me and Launch, and we made a death promise to never tell a soul, so I guess were taking it to the grave.

"Chi-Chi had the dream again," Launch replied. "I think it's a sign of something bad to come, but she thinks otherwise," she went on to say.

"You had that dream again? And come on Launch, be real, that could not be a sign." 18 was the realist. She believed that signs from the dead, and ghost and all that stuff were stupid to even considered as real, but she did believe that there was someone above us controlling everything we said and did, and there was an after life, she just didn't know if it would be that we go to heaven or our spirits be transported to another body, and start all over again.

"I told her that. And besides, my psychologist said that…."

"Psychologist? What the heck are you seeing one of those for; you know those guys are quacks trying to get your money," 18 said cutting me off.

"She's right Chi-Chi, just save your money and complain in a diary like 18 does," 17 said, and had to block 18's fist from colliding with his left cheek.

"You two are hopeless. That wouldn't help Chi-Chi at all. Listen to me Chi, just keep your eyes open to everything, I'm telling you, I get a bad vibe from this," Launch said seriously.

"Whatever guys, lets just forget about it for today. Besides we got another 2 miles to walk before we reach school."

Everyone was quiet for the moment, only the sounds of us munching on our pastries could be heard, and a few cars that drove by. But the silence didn't last long, which I had to admit wasn't so bad.

"When did she die again?" 17 asked in a whisper barely audible.

Launch nearly choked on her food, and 18 hit him real heard on the top of his head.

"Don't ask that you idiot. Man sometime I wonder what the hell is wrong with you," 18 yelled at 17.

"Stop 18, its ok, I don't mind. She died 9 years ago tomorrow. The exact day of my 9th birthday." I answered. I kept my eyes to the ground in fear of my friends seeing my eyes begin to water. I still couldn't quite handle the fact that she had gone, and on such a special day, but I was slowly getting over it.

"That's right, tomorrows the big day Chi. The big 1-8! Finally you'll no longer be the baby. You'll be one of us." 18 said quickly changing the subject.

"You'll love what we got you," 17 said with a smirk.

"Not as much as she'll love what I got her," Launch said to them.

And that's how the rest of the walk went. All talk of what I was doing for my birthday, and the big sleepover. 17 just sort of drained us out and tried to focus on our surroundings. After 30 minutes, we had finally arrived at school.

**I know it's just some background on Chi-Chi, nothing fancy. Don't worry the goods are coming up in a few chapters I promise.**

**And yay! I finally got to chapter 11, so updates won't be too far apart. lol. **


	3. Chapter 2: Beginning

CHAPTER 2:

-The Beginning-

School was just like any other day, only thing different were the lessons, and the topic of conversation. I'm laying flat on my belly in my long gown pajamas at this moment, hugging my pillow, and my mind is wandering. I can't believe it's been so long. I'll be 18 tomorrow. 18! What a day to celebrate. I can't stop smiling to myself. Only 3 more years. There's a knock on my door, and then my daddy steps in. he walks in and sits at the end of my bed like he usually does, then asks, "How was school?"

"Good daddy, it was actually quite interesting with all the talk of my birthday and all." I smile and look at his facial expression to see if he remembered or not.

He smirked, he remembered. My birthday was a day my father never forgot, not only was it special to me, but it seemed to be special to him as well.

"Here honey," he said and handed me something that he had hidden behind his back. It was my mail. All letters from relatives, most likely birthday cards, accept one. A post card from my brother. I placed all the rest of my cards aside and roughly flipped the card over to read its contents. It read:

Dear Chi-Chi,

How are you? It's been a while since I wrote, I know,

I haven't found the time until now. By the time you get

This it would either be to early, or too late, but either way

Happy birthday. I miss you terribly, and hate to admit that

I can't quite remember how you look, even though you probably

Look different now. I, myself look different as well. I hope your

Still smiling, and that you haven't forgot your ONLY brother.

I'm in Florida now, having a vacation as dad puts it. It's a nice

Break from all the training. I don't think I'm cut out for this.

I don't believe I'm the one, but he insists that I am. I guess

I'm going be celebrating our birthday here. Another year away

From home, from you. Another year of my life wasted. Well I

Better be off. I'll be here for 2 weeks, so write to me at the

Hilton hotel on 146 st. and bird road. Room 152. Miami, Fl.

Love your brother, who misses you dearly,

Hijime

I was crying after reading that letter. My dad had to give me a hug. He held me tight and kissed my hair, then told me not to worry, that my brother would come back one day. It wasn't right how we were separated. I wish it were against the law to separate twins. We were suppose to be fraternal twins, but I was born 25 hours after him. Either way, we were still considered twins. Like 18 and 17, when we were little, we were inseparable. But then mommy died and my father took my brother. My father never really did like me. He ignored my existence and would find even the simplest excuses to beat me. Like my grandfather, he wanted me dead. That was the reason my mommy left and married my daddy. Those few years when the four of us lived together in this house was the happiest days of my life. But then my mother fell ill and died, and my father got custody of us. He didn't want me so he dumped me at his dad's house, and ran off with my brother. I'll never forget that day, I held on to my brother and he held on to me, we begged our father not to separate us, that we'd do anything. They then knocked me unconscious, and when I awoke, my brother and father were long gone.

I hated my father ever since. I hated my grandfather as well, but I hated my father more.

I had stopped crying now, and my daddy was leaving my room. He was worried about me again. When I was back to myself, I got out a piece of paper and pen and began writing to my brother, mentioning the words happy belated birthday in it. It was 12:54 before I had finished my letter to him. This was the first time I would have ever been able to write to him, so I made sure to mention everything that had happened within the past 9 years that he had been gone. I even sent a recent photo of myself. I put it in an envelope and sealed it, then placed it on my chester draw.

The whole house was asleep by now, but I wasn't tired. I turned off my bedroom lights and went out on my balcony to watch the stars. There was a half moon out and the sky was full of stars. Oh how I wish you were here Hijime, I miss you so much too. Then out of nowhere I began to see shooting stars. 6 of them falling one by one. I made a wish as quickly as I could. They disappeared far off into the distance, probably landing near Tokyo. I had wished that by some miracle I could see my brother again, just one more time. I looked to the sky again, and saw another shooting star coming right towards me. The light from it was too bright to look at, I had to turn away. It landed just behind my house in the forest.

I was shocked to see that a shooting star came so close to my house. When it landed the earth moved, almost like a mini earthquake. I could go check out the star, something was urging me to go. My dad would never know, he's fast asleep anyhow. So I went. I ran barefoot outside, in my nightgown, to go look at the magnificent star. But when I got there, it wasn't a star that had fallen. Oh no, to my horror, it was a spaceship.

**HEY HEY HEY! now where getting somewhere. who could possibly be in that spaceship. could it be:**

**A. Kakarrot**

**B. Vegeta**

**C. Piccalo**

**Find out the answer in the next chapter.**

**And lets not forget to do our favorite thing after reading, REVIEW! lol.**


	4. Chapter 3: Stranger

**If you answered "A" you were correct. (yayyyy celebrates). Now on with the story.**

CHAPTER 3:

- Stranger - 

I wasn't dreaming; it really was a spaceship. Maybe it was one of those new spaceships that capsule corporation was making. In that case someone inside could be hurt, but what if its not, what's if it's an alien from another world. 18 was always saying we were not alone in this world. What should I do? Something kept pulling me closer, and before I could even make up my mind, I was forcing the door open, well trying too.

"Stupid door. Open already. Someone inside could be hurt."

I tripped over something suddenly, and give off a little yell. I fell over a stone. I was about going to say dumb stone, but my words got jumbled up and I said, "Duone."

There was a loud creaking sound, and then slowly the door began to open. I got to my feet and jumped backwards a little, preparing myself for anything that may come out. The door fully opened and inside laid a man, bleeding from the head. I ran to his side, and checked if he was still breathing. He was all right, just unconscious. He couldn't have been more that 18 or 19. He looked too young to be an astronaut. I was able to get him out of his spaceship and onto the ground. That's when I saw it. He had a tail, a monkey tail. I stepped back and froze. Too scared to even move. He was an alien.

"I can't stay here," my inner self was saying to me.

"But if I leave he'll probably bleed to death."

"That's not my problem," it said again. "Just pick up your feet and run."

I turned the other direction, the way back to my house and was ready to run, when a horrible memory came back to stab me where I stood. I stood there with my eyes closed, frozen to the ground and reminisced on that nightmarish memory.

(Flashback):

" What the hell happened to her," her grandfather said to a man as he watched my head ooze with blood.

"She fell from the top of that 8 foot tree over on Mills Street. The poor thing landed on her head, right onto the pavement. I was going to rush her to the hospital, but since we were passing by I thought I should let you know," a man from the neighborhood had told her grandfather.

Chi-Chi was barely conscious. She felt like she was dying.

"No, no, don't worry about it, I'll take her over there right away," her grandfather said and shooed the man out of his house.

When he was sure the man was far-gone and out of anyone's sight he yelled for the housekeeper Arisa. Arisa came running, and screamed when she saw Chi-Chi.

"Clean this mess up," her grandfather said pointing to the pool of blood Chi-Chi was making on the floor.

"But, but, what about the young lady," Arisa asked still looking at the almost unconscious Chi-Chi.

"Leave her. Who knows, maybe we'll finally be rid of the retch." And with that said he walked out of the room, and Chi-Chi went unconscious.

(End flashback)

I thought for a moment. If I left him, then that would only make me like him, and I will die before I become him. I bravely turn back around, and helped the unconscious boy to his feet. It was easier for me to drag him this way. I don't know how I did it, but I was able to get him past my father's room, up the stairs and into my bedroom. I placed him on a chair in my room. I didn't want his dirty cloths on my bed. I snuck into my father's room, and got him some clothes. I changed him, the whole time praying that wherever he came from they wore underwear. I was relieved to see he wore briefs.

Once he was dressed in clean clothes, I got some items to fix up his bruise from my bathroom. When I was done, he looked brand new. I didn't feel scared of him anymore; maybe I have been watching too much horror movies. Plus as far as I could see, the only thing different between the two of us was that he had a monkeys tail, and I had…well, nothing. I placed him on my bed and then wrote a note to my dad and taped it to my bedroom door. I was dead tired after this, but wouldn't dare sleep in the bed with this stranger, I may not be scared of him anymore, but I still couldn't trust him. So I slept in a chair on the opposite side on the bed. It wasn't comfy. But I slept soundly.

**OK after this, last chapter for tonight. don't expect an update for a while...or maybe even tomorrow, depends on the reviews hint, hint so i'm off for 1 more chapter flys away**


	5. Chapter 4: His Story

CHAPTER 4:

- His Story-

"It's time to head out; time to hit the stars."

"Dad, that wasn't funny when you said it 6 minutes ago and it's still not funny now," Bergany told my father.

I'm still on planet Vegeta, but I could have sworn I left already. Bergany stuck out her tongue at me, I guess trying to get my attention. She was my oldest and only sister. I was the youngest of 4. Turlin was the eldest, then Raditz, then Bergany, and finally me.

"You're not scared are you Kakarot?" Raditz teased.

It was my first ever mission. Quite simple too, all we had to do is go and conquer earth, which was going to be easy since it was a weak and fragile race that lived on it.

"I'm not you Raditz, who ran away crying to mum on your first mission," I said and watched my brother turn red from embarrassment.

"Enough, both of you, It is almost time for us to part," my father said.

We were all going on separate missions. My father to Namek, my brothers too Yentus, and my sister was going with her friends to Wataeria for a vacation. My mom was the only one staying at home.

The overhead speakers began to announce that everyone was to board immediately. So we parted without a word, not one of us looking back to say good-bye.

I got on my spaceship and was ready to leave. I was in a group with 6 other boys, 3 grown men, and 3 young men like myself. Again I was the youngest. Everyone was 21 or older. I was only 18 (soon to be 19 in a couple of moons). We all got into our separate space cars and were off in a flash, all following our leader. It would take a month to arrive, and I was already getting board of space.

(31 days later…)

Finally, I could see it. I saw earth. I gave off a happy yell, and then herd through the speakers everyone else doing so as well. I guess I wasn't the only one that was board. Then we started to feel turbulence.

"Don't panic everyone, just try and stick together," my leader was saying.

I tried my best to stay on course with them, but I was suddenly hit by a meteor rock, and bounced my head really hard on the glass in front of me. I just remember seeing some blood on the glass, and feeling immense pain. Then everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes and realize that I had been dreaming of my last day on Vegeta. I was on something very comfortable, and I could barely feel any more pain. There was a roof above me. Could I possibly be home? No, this wasn't my home; this place was different, a lot different, even sort of weird. I must be on Earth. I had actually made it to the damn planet. I suddenly sensed someone not far off from me; I quickly sat up and aimed an energy blast at them. I was ready to kill anything that even looked at me twice.

It was a girl sleeping in a chair not too far away. She was curled up in the seat sleeping comfortably. I could tell that she was a human by her low ki range. I could kill her in her sleep without even thinking twice about that, any other saiyan would have, but I had more dignity than that.

"Ha, I'll do it when she's awake." I said and turned off my attack.

I realized then that I must have been in her room, on her bed. That was probably why she slept in that chair. At least she was smart enough not to sleep next to an unknown saiyan, but she was still foolish to even be in the room alone with one.

"Pathetic," I said as I looked at her again.

I looked down at myself to see my bruises. Hoping they weren't all that bad.

"What the…"

I saw I was no longer in my warrior outfit, and I was clean. I suddenly felt real embarrassed. Did she give me a bath and change my clothes? She squirmed a little in her seat and then finally woke up. She sat up and saw me. We both sat still, both looking at each other with curiosity, and I think I saw some fear in her.

**Good night everyone, my bed is calling my name, so I think I'll go now. Anyway, Reviews so that you can save me from a miserable terrible life, I don't care if you only write "ok", I'd throw a part in your honor. lol. So review because u secretly know you love me**

**P.s- I secretly love you back**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting

**WOOO, YAYYY! Thank goodness for super saiyan 4 chichi;** **thank you so much for reviewing. Now it's time for Chapter 5. Which I have to say is pretty good. lol (of course I would say that. hehe). Ok, ok enough fooling around. You may begin:**

CHAPTER 5:

-Meeting-

I had awoken by the voice in my thoughts. It kept yelling at me saying, "Get up, get up. Don't be foolish, your alone with an alien, a could be vicious alien."

"He may not be vicious, if anything he is grateful, if he even still has his memory. He was hit pretty hard," I said back.

I don't know whose voice was talking to me, I never did, but it was someone familiar, and I always ended up listening to it.

"Alright, I'll get up."

I open my eyes slowly, not really wanting to get up. I saw the stranger sitting up in my bed, and I quickly came too. He was staring at me, probably watching me as I slept. That scared me for some reason. What if he tried to kill me in my sleep, or done unspeakable things to me? I couldn't even think about that. Why am I always so foolish?

We stared at each other like that for quite a while, me being afraid to move, and he probably waiting for me to make the first move. What was I doing, I can't stay like this forever. It's only right that I greet the stranger to earth. Besides looking into his cold eyes and smile-less face, was beginning to make me uncomfortable.

I quickly jumped out of my chair, but a little too quickly and fell backwards. I tried to redeem myself by getting up and acting as if nothing happened. I bowed my head, not daring to look at him (still a little ashamed of myself for being so clumsy), and said,

"Welcome to Ox Village."

I look up slightly to see his expression. He had his hand extended and his palm aimed right at me. (A.N.: he thought she was getting up to attack so he was going to hit her with a ki blast, which would have killed her. Hehe). He put his hand down and exhaled. He then got out of my bed and came right up to me. I tensed a little.

"Stand up straight," he ordered.

I did as I was told. He looked me up and down, with that same straight face. I wonder how he would look with a smile. He was handsome, very handsome. He may look even cuter with a smile. For some reason the thought of him smiling or even laughing, made me smile.

"Why are you smiling," he asked roughly.

He was now only inches away from me, looking down at me. I couldn't look up at him; I was too shy.

"Oh it was nothing," I answered.

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head, so that I would look up at him. Our eyes met again. He looked to me with curiosity and then removed his hand.

"Did you bring me here, and changed my clothes?"

"I did, and also tried to help mend your bruises," I replied.

He stepped back then, and sat on my bed. He turned his head away from me.

"Did you see anything…you know…when you were changing me?"

I grew bright red, and really shocked.

"No, no, no, no, no," I said, while flapping my arms around and gesturing like a fool.

He was looking at me questioningly and afterwards said, "good."

"Does it hurt," I asked pointing at his head.

I was getting brave now, and sat next to him on my bed.

"Barely," he answered.

I touched it and he shuttered a little.

"I'm sorry." I said and he looked at me once again.

He didn't say anything, just sat there. He was probably thinking.

"Oh I'm so stupid. Sorry about that, and I didn't introduce myself. Hi, I'm Chi-Chi, and welcome to my home. You could stay with us as long as you want. But the Brief's would probably offer you a place at Capsule Corp. But I got to tell you that this place is just as good as there's. Ok maybe there's is located in a cooler spot, but still…."

He put a hand over my mouth to shut me up. I got the point and stopped talking. But I couldn't keep that up for long. I suddenly wanted to know everything about this stranger, like where did he come from, and why was he here? He sure did make things interesting now.

"So what's your name?"

He opened his mouth to say something, probably something foul, but changed his mind and said,

"Kakarot."

"Nice to meet you Kakarot," I said with a sweet smile.

(Kakarot's P.O.V)

Why is this girl so smiley? Her nerves seem to make her talk a lot. And she's sitting so close to me. This girl must be losing her mind. That or she's stupid. She seemed to be fond of me, maybe even a little concerned. Why was she being so nice to me? Why is she so kind? And why is she so smiley? She showed no signs of fear anymore, just worry and affection. She welcomed me into her home. Nobody is that kind, nobody. She's up to something. I know it. I have to kill her; I must kill her. But why can't I bring myself to it? Why wasn't my body listening to me? I want to wipe that smile off her face, but I can't, not yet. I have no choice; I'll have to do it in her sleep. The thought of doing it now when she was awake, it was driving me insane.

I finally understood why, some saiyans kill while their opponents were asleep. It would relieve them both of the pain of hearing them scream, and watching their facial expression change. It would be quick and easy, and probably no pain. It's decided then. I'll do it tonight when she goes back to sleep.

I hear her yawn in the background. It'll be over soon, yes, very soon.

**Shocker, huh? Well what will he do? Will he kill her? Get caught by her dad before he could? Run away ashamed that he couldn't go through with it? Or kill her and regret it later on? Find out in chapter 6. and REVIEW, because reviews are love. P**


	7. Chapter 6: Unable

**Oh yeah, 2 more reviews. Celebrates! Ok enough jumping around. It is finally here...dun dun du naaaaaa drum roll CHAPTER 6. But before I go on I have to give a BIG shout out to my faithful reader super saiyan 4 chichi** **(Don't worry I won't give up...now I definitely have to finish it) and my newest reader Christmas-Carol** **(thanks for the review). Ok, ok, enough talk...Chapter 6 everyone. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6:

- Unable-

It was nice talking to Kakarot. He didn't say much, and really only answered me when I asked him a direct question. Otherwise he was quiet. I grew tired quick though. It was now 3:50 a.m. and I had school in the morning. The thought of school made me remember that today was my birthday. I was officially 18 years old. The thought made me think of another question to ask Kakarot.

"How old are you Kakarot?"

"18 and 9 moons," he answered.

He sometimes said weird things like that, but I have come good at decoding what they meant. This one meant 18 years and 9 months (cause the full moon always comes at the beginning of a month).

Sleep was creeping up on me quick, real quick, but for some reason my body kept me awake. It was almost like my eyes were forcing themselves to stay open. It was too much now, I was so tired, I began saying messed up sentences. Not yet, I had to ask at least one more question before I went to sleep. But what came out of my mouth wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

"Kakarot, would you like something to eat?"

He looked down at his stomach and finally answered,

"Yes."

I took him downstairs to the kitchen, tripping and walking wobbly as I went along. I was so tired I barely knew what was going on. We reached the kitchen and I told him to get anything he wanted.

"I'll cook if you want me too," I offered.

"No," he said in his usual tone.

I sat down at the table and zoned out. I think I even fell asleep with my eyes open. The only thing I remember was hearing the sound of a chair being pushed out, and then I was awake again.

"I'm done," he said.

There were so many plates and trash on my table that I thought that while I was sleeping he threw a party. I threw away the trash but was too tired to do the dishes, so I put them in the dishwasher and set the timer. The dishwasher would clean them and dry them, and Kora (our maid), would just have to put them away in the morning. I walked back upstairs with Kakarot, and immediately collapsed into my bed.

I was out cold.

(Kakarot's P.O.V)

I don't know how she was able to stay up so long, probably forcing it so she may be able to talk to me. She was dead asleep now, not a noise could wake her. Now was the perfect time to perform my deed.

I had never killed anyone before; she would be my first. This was going to be easy. I slowly walk up to her sleeping form and watch her breath. She looked weird in her sleep, almost at peace. She even sort of smiled.

I had come to see that she wasn't so bad after all. In fact she was quite interesting. This was the longest I actually ever talked to someone at one time. It was weird. But what must be done must be done. I can't have her killing me off, no; I'll have to do it first. Nobody is that nice, nobody. I've seen what nice people do to you; I've heard all the stories. I won't be a fool like those saiyans.

I extend my hand close to her head. One small energy blast and it would be all over.

"Bye Chi-Chi," I said and suddenly couldn't look at her face.

I stood like that for 15 whole minutes, and nothing happened. What was wrong with me. Why can't I destroy her? Why was she so different? She is weak, fragile and pathetic, and not to mention dumb. How could she sleep with me standing around wide-awake in her room?

I couldn't do it. I don't know why, but I just couldn't do it.

Its seems that I am just as foolish as those saiyans I've heard about. There was just something about this human that kept me from banishing her to the otherworld. I put down my hand, and in her dream, she smiles.

And for the first time in my life, I smiled. This weird, pathetic, human girl made me smile.

I never smile, the closest you get to a smile from me was an evil smirk. Why is it that the sight of her suddenly made me smile. There's something about this girl, I just haven't found out what it is yet.

**End of chapter 6. Chapter 7 soon (which reminds me, I have to finish chapter 11. lol). Well you know what I'm going to say...yup, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 7: Promises

**I was going to wait till I got another review, but I couldn't help myself, so here you are, chapter 7.**

CHAPTER 7:

-Promises-

"...our leader rises….he has come…." My mother says to me. She's the same as I last described her. Her lovely wings flowed in the air.

I'm in my nightgown, sitting on the ground, in the forest where I always meet my mom (in my dreams). It was a heavenly forest to, where everything was peaceful.

"I don't understand mother. What do you mean by that?" I question my mother.

She smiles that radiant smile at me and then says,

"As our leader rises… he shall come…."

I think hard and it finally hits me.

"The phrase, mommy do you mean the phrase?"

She smiles again, but doesn't say anything.

"But who, mommy? Who are you talking about?" I ask hoping to get some answers so I could make sense of this.

She walks up to me and leans down to kiss my forehead, like she use to do when I was younger.

"Patience my love, it will all be reveled in time."

She walks off then, heading towards the direction of the sun. she turns around suddenly and looks towards me again. And with that radiant smile that could light up a room, she says,

"By the way Chi-Chi. Happy Birthday."

There's a loud buzz, and I am back in my room. The sun glaring in from the balcony doors, which was open. I had been dreaming again. I sit up and rub my eyes, then turn off my alarm.

"Who left that door open," I say and get up to close it.

I grab the knob to close it, and hear someone say,

"It's good to see you're finally up."

I jumped back and screeched. I had completely forgotten about Kakarot.

He was sitting on the hand railing out on the balcony, and jumped off when he heard me scream.

"What?" He asked.

"Noth…nothing," I stammered.

He gave me a questioning look, and then went back to sitting on the hand railing.

There was bang on my door then, and soon came my dad busting in, 6 other of our helpers following right behind.

"Chi-Chi, where is he? Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I'll kill him if he did." My dad said all worried and fired up.

I had also forgotten I left a note on the door for my dad.

"Calm down daddy. I'm alright, and I'll let you see him if you promise not to hurt him, and that goes for the rest of you too," I said to all of them.

They agreed and I nicely asked Kakarot (who had been listening intently to the whole thing) to please come into my room. He sat there not moving, just looking at me, probably thinking I was crazy for making him do that. I walked more out into the balcony, and extended my hand so he may take it.

"Come on please Kakarot, they won't hurt you. And if they do try to, I'll protect you, I promise."

He gave me a wide eye, stunned expression and then looked at my hand. After a minute, he finally took it.

I lead him back into my bedroom, and everyone gasped as they say him. They all mostly concentrated on his tail. They soon all warmed up to him though, and everything turned out all right. Kakarot was still rough around the edges, but they looked past that.

Time was passing and I had to get to school. I dressed and ate quickly, then told Kakarot and everyone else later, and ran off to meet my friends. I was already late.

(Kakarot's P.O.V)

I sat back out on the balcony and watched as Chi-Chi ran on to what she called 'School.' She really was something different. I was shocked when she promised to protect me. She, a weak, probably even the weakest human, promised to protect me, a saiyan stronger than nearly everyone on Vegeta.

Then there it was again, a smile plastered on my face. The thought of her being so nice to me, just kept me smiling. Something is wrong with me. I must be ill. I could still see her off in the far distance, running a little faster now. This only made me smile even more. I made a promise to her and myself then.

"Since you promised to protect me, I promise to protect you with my own life

Chi-Chi. I'll make sure nothing happens to you, or I'll kill them myself."

There was a light knock on the door, and soon after one of there attendants walked in.

"Sir, your extra meal is ready."

"Thanks," I say and follow her downstairs.

It'll be a long time before Chi-Chi will return, and already I was missing her smile, and constant presence.

**There you are. Hope you enjoyed it. Wow...I just realized I have to cut this story short or it'll go on forever. Anyhow, review, review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Discoveries

**Took long i know, but i finally got back my computer, and great news, all my documents weren't lost (oh happy days). Bad news: this set me back on the story, so it's going to take even longer to finish. hehe. Thanks for everything my lovely readers and reviewers. You guys are the best! Anyhow, I'm done, you may start reading again**

CHAPTER 8:

-Discoveries-

(Kakarot's P.O.V)

It was quiet all day in the house. A few of the attendants and the master of the house had gone off to buy me some new things. I don't know why they were doing that, I wasn't planning on staying that long, but I never said anything to them, and just watched as they went on their way.

I stayed in the room the whole time, either lying on the bed doing nothing, or looking out on the balcony, waiting to see if Chi-Chi would appear. She never did. I'm lying on her bed now thinking of doing something. I wanted to go out and contact the others, let them know that I was ok, but I had no clue to where my ship was, and the tracker was left behind in the ship as well.

"Man, where is she?"

I wasn't allowed downstairs for the moment; I was told that they were setting up things for Chi-Chi's birthday today. Turned out Chi-Chi was 18 years today. She never did mention it last night.

"There's got to be something to do," I say and punch the bed frustrated.

There was something hard where I just punched, something under the mattress. I hadn't noticed it before, because I wasn't putting pressure onto the bed, but now, as I pressed down on the bed, I felt something hard and small.

I jump off the bed and easily lift up the entire mattress up in the air. It was a book that had been placed under there. I took it up and placed the mattress back on its rightful place, then jumped back on the bed and read the title.

"Journal," I read out loud.

I opened the book to the first page and read its contents. On the exact first page it read, 'this journal belongs to: _Chi-Chi Myo_, and was given to me by: _Mom_, on the special day of: _My 6__th__ birthday_.

So this was her personal thoughts and feelings. She had a Draftline, like most saiyan girls. Wouldn't hurt to read it. I read Bergany's plenty of times when she wasn't home. But it was pretty boring. All she wrote about was her crush on that boy down the street. But some things were interesting, like the time she got in trouble with her instructor and got kicked out the class, she played mom and dad good that time, they never even know about it.

There's no harm in trying to find out more about somebody, right? At least now, time would pass by quicker.

So I read it. The first few pages were just about how happy she was that she and her brother, and mother moved in with her 'new' dad, and how happy they were. But it was when she turned 8, was when things started to get bad. I had found out that her mother died, and her brother and she were sent to go live with their real dad, and everything went downhill from there. I finally came to the last entry; this one stuck with me the most. It read:

"Dear journal,

I can't take this anymore; I'm losing my mind. I'm falling apart. If I stay here any longer I think I'll die. I need to escape. I need to get out. I'm so out of it, I think he's going to kill me. I know he is. Please, please, God, I beg you. Send me an angel from the skies. Let them be my savior, my relief. I can't do this anymore. I'll kill myself, before he could kill me. I won't give him the satisfaction of killing me. Why, oh why does he hate me so. He's sorry that I was born, well he's not alone, I hate being born as well. Oh mother, I wish you were here. I miss you so much. And Hijime, I wish you could be beside me, and protect me like you use to. I can barely see now, my eyes are filled with tears again. What have I done for them to hate me? Whatever it is, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I feel as if I'm suffocating. I had the dream again…I think it keeps me here. It's the reason I can't leave, that much I know. I'm sorry mom, but I can't stay here another day. Send me a miracle to keep me alive, or just tell me say good-bye, so if I never write again, you'll know why. I've tried staying positive mom, I've tried being you, but it just doesn't work for me. I know you told me to never hate, and always love, but I hate them so much. I hate dad and granddad with every fiber in my body. I even made wishes of there death. So now I ask for your forgiveness, for the forgiveness of my body, for being born, and for the forgiveness of my soul. God, please forgive me, for I have and will sin. I do not own a last will and testament, for I have no possessions that I own. I'm sorry Hijime, but I'm not as strong as you think, I can no longer hang in there. I can no longer put on a fake smile and act as if everything is ok. It's over, they won, and I lost.

I'm sorry I failed you again Hijime.

Love, the nobody that no one loves,

Chi-Chi A. Myo"

I had read it all; the whole book without putting it down, without even falling asleep. By the end, I hated them too. How dare they hurt her. I could kill them right now if I knew them. I never felt such hatred towards someone in my entire life. Chi-Chi remained alive, but she never did write again in that book. She was 16 back then. I wonder why she kept it. I would have burned it and tried to forget everything. Why would somebody hurt her so? I wanted to know. What was wrong with Chi-Chi? Why wouldn't they want her to be born? I had to stop asking those questions, they made me burn with anger inside.

I put back the book where I found it, made it look as if it had never even been touched. Then sat on the bed and pondered some more. I almost couldn't wait for Chi-Chi to come home now.

**WOOH! 8 chapters already; my how time flies. lol. Well I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for chapter 9 (which i promise, if I can, I won't take too long to update).**


	10. Chapter 9: Approval

**IT BEEN A WHILE! But I finally update; and I bring good news. I just finished chapter 11 of this story, chapter 3 of Runaway, and chapter 1 of a new story I just started, so hopefully you'll be hearing more from me...but I can't promise anything, as a sophomore (again) in college, they have me on lock down with tons of work, but I'll do my best. hehe. We all know I don't own DBZ (but i love the people that do). Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 9:

-Approval-

"Can't believe it's finally here. FRIDAY! Oh how I love this day," 18 yelled up at the sky as we walked home from school.

We were almost at the gates to the village by now. I had received a whole bunch of balloons for my birthday (no presents though, they were all planning to give that to me at my party).

"I know, I'm happy too. I've been looking forward to this sleepover since the last sleep over," Launch said. She and 18 had been carrying an even share of my balloons.

"Man, you think you love this weekend, imagine me. A whole beautiful weekend without 18, this only comes around once in a life time, well actually once a year," 17 said grinning his head off.

18 would have slapped him square across the head if he weren't carrying all our books for us. We walked on talking about our plans for our big sleepover, and 17 talking about his peaceful 3 day vacation. Then the topic changed to Kakarot.

"Are you sure he's safe Chi? I mean I don't want to sleep in a place with a murderer in the next room?" Launch said.

"And we sure aren't going to leave you there either," 18 chirped in.

"You guys, I sat up with him the whole night, and I'm still alive. I'm telling you he won't kill you, or me. He's nice, in his own way, just a little rough around the edges." I replied.

I had told them about Kakarot on our usual walk to school. They were worried at first, but then after a very long time of convincing them otherwise, they finally came around. At one point they almost didn't even allow me to go home, even went as far as to forbid it.

"Anyway, did you guys hear about that killer on the loose, they say he's moving around somewhere near here." 18 said changing the subject.

"Oh please, don't bring that up. What he does to those people makes my skin ripple even to hear his name," I say and shiver at the thought of the lose murderer.

"Mom says I have to be extra careful, there are reports of him moving towards our village," Launch intertwined.

"Come on guys, he was in Tokyo just yesterday. It's impossible for him to make it to our village by now, it would take us 5 days driving, 3 for non-stop, and he's walking, he won't get here for another 3 weeks to a month," I say trying to reason with them.

They both said nothing about it, only pondered on my reasoning. We finally reached to my house.

"Would you like a ride 17?" I never did like 17 walking home alone; it was quite far, and long when you're alone.

"Naw…I'm good." He would always answer.

"You sure? I'm telling you it is no trouble at all."

"Positive."

"Alright, we'll see you Monday," 18, Launch, and I said in unison.

He walked away then, not really looking back at any of us. The 3 of us walked into my house, where we were welcomed by the sweet smell of cake. The place was designed with birthday signs and confetti.

"Lady Chi-Chi, your home. HAPPY BIRTHDAY," Kora said and ran over to take my stuff, but not without first giving me a hug.

"Your fathers not back from finding things for the guest yet," she said.

"Is he here as well, Mrs. Kora? Or did he leave with my dad?" I asked curiously, actually hoping that he had stayed.

"No my lady, he's resided in your room the whole time. I actually think he misses you," she said playfully.

"Thank you Mrs. Kora." I bowed my head in respect and dragged 18 and Launch up the stairs to my room. I was so excited for them to meet him that I nearly tripped racing up to my room. I got to my bedroom door and knocked lightly.

"Enter." I heard him say.

I opened the door slowly. When it was fully open I saw Kakarot sitting Indian style on my bed.

"Kakarot, I want you to meet my best friends in the whole wide world, Launch and 18. Launch, 18, this is Kakarot," I say introducing everyone.

Launch and 18 walked up to Kakarot, and took a good look at him.

"You've been good to our precious Chi-Chi haven't you," 18 came straight out and said.

I nearly dropped to the floor. I couldn't believe she would actually ask that.

"18," I say red faced.

Kakarot looked from them to me. He looked at me different today. His look was gentler, more like a human. What had happened while I was gone? Launch must have noticed the way he was looking at me too because she asked,

"Did you miss her today Kakarot? Chi-Chi I mean."

He looked at me with his usual look, and said, "Yes."

I went bright red when I heard him say that. It was unlike a boy to actually come out and say things like that, well a human boy.

"Aw, he's cute. Almost as cute as Tien," Launch said.

Tien was Launch's boyfriend, the love of her life, as she claims. So was Krillan to 18. I was the only one of the three that hasn't found that special someone. I may eventually, hopefully.

"Ok he passes the test for now," 18 said and jumped on the bed just behind Kakarot.

Launch nodded her head and then joined 18. I smiled relieved. I was really glad that they approved. Their opinions were very important to me. They always took care of me, and never let me down. Their opinions were somewhat of a stand in for my mother's opinion. I went and dropped down on the bed in front of Kakarot. I open my eyes to look up at him and smile. He looked at me in a curious, yet sympathetic way (A.N.: he's looking at her that way because he just remembered about how she wrote about fake smiles in her journal, so now he's wondering if that smile is fake as well).

"What's wrong Kakarot," I asked.

He looked away then, and in his same rough tone said, "Nothing."

There was something wrong, but I wouldn't dare pester him about it. I'd have to just leave it alone for later, or never.

"Do you know where you found me?" He asked.

I was set back by this question. Did he intend to go back to the spaceship where I found him? Did he that desperately want to get away from me, or did he just miss home?

"Um….y-yes, Kakarot, I do remember where I found you."

I almost said 'no'. Truth be told, I didn't want him to leave. Him being here felt like Hijime being home. It felt good coming home to a feeling like that again. I thought of Hijime at that moment. Daddy had sent off my letter this morning, he should be getting it in 2 days since we used fast express. I couldn't wait for his return letter.

"Could you take me there?" Kakarot cut me out of my train of thought.

"Sure, we can go right now. You guys want to come" I tell Kakarot and ask 18 and Launch.

"Yeah," they say in unison. Kakarot only nodded.

"Come on then, let's go," I say and get out of the bed to go back into the woods.

**This is kind of a filler. I wrote it during a time when I was having writers block, so forgive me. Next Chapter we have some action going on (I'll give you a hint "it smells of murder tonight") or is it the chapter after that? I never realized how bad my writing is, I hope I have improved since writing this. Anyhow, thanks for staying tuned so far and reading. Can't wait to hear from you. G'Night**


	11. Chapter 10: The Forest

**It's been an absolutely long period of time since I last updated, and I am truly sorry. It really was an unnecessarily long time. I hope my readers will forgive me. To be honest, I somewhat gave up on this story, and began writing others. But I realized that I really should finish this. I like looking back and reading my stories, and I want to see this one finished so I can read it all the way through without wondering what was going to happen next. So here is chapter 10! BEWARE: Grammar and spelling is as it was back when I wrote the first 11 chapters. Chapter 12 on should have better grammar and spelling (I haven't wrote those yet)**

CHAPTER 10:

-The Forest-

The forest was always a great place to me, but for some reason it was disturbing today. I had an airy feeling as I took my first steps in. Who knows, maybe I just felt that way because I was taking Kakarot back to his ship, and probably back out of my life. A slight breeze blew and I shivered. I didn't want to be here. Something kept telling me not to be here. Even my leg stopped sometimes and I was forced to drag it.

"You ok Chi?" Launch asked concerned. She had probably noticed my weird behavior.

"Yes, yes, of course I am Launch," I smile cheerily.

"You're lying through your teeth," 18 came up to me and whispered in my ear.

I shot her a look that said, 'shut up, ' and walked a little faster.

18 walked a little faster as well, and caught up to me.

"I'll leave it for now, but I'm going to find out why," she whispered again and then fell back into step with Launch.

Kakarot walked far behind us, looking at everything we walked by, most of which were trees.

I felt like someone was watching me, but not one of my friends, no, someone or something not meant to be here was watching. We finally reached the part of the forest where the spaceship was.

"Were here," I say.

The spaceship was just the way I had left it. Kakarot slowly walked towards it. Then walked around it inspecting every inch of it. While he did that I went over and huddled up with my friends.

"Chi, come on, tell us what's wrong?" Launch demanded.

"I don't feel good in here. Something weird is in the forest," I answered.

"I sort of feel the same way. It's like a weird feeling urging you to leave, right?" 18 asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath. Just make this quick Kakarot; I really want to get out of here.

"Hey Chi, where's your necklace?"

I touched my neck when 18 mentioned the word necklace. I touched my neck several times. Each time panicking more and more.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…I lost it. Oh no, I lost it. Please God, please don't make it so." I panic.

"Calm down Chi, please, calm down. We'll go look for it right now."

"What about Kakarot?"

"I'll take care of that," 18 finally chirped in.

"Yo Kakarot, we'll be back, so don't move from that spot. We'll be back in a flash," 18 yelled.

Kakarot nodded and went back to what he was doing.

"Come on lets go."

We walked the same path as before and saw nothing.

"Just split up and meet up back where Kakarot is in 5 minutes exact. If one of us doesn't show up, then you know the drill," I say.

"Ok," 18 and Launch said in unison.

We all split up then.

I searched every inch of dirt that we had walked by when entering the forest, and every twig on every bush. But had no luck. I almost began to cry. I covered my eyes with my hands and told myself to regain control. 'Don't cry. Don't you dare cry. Be strong; it's only a necklace, a very special necklace." I couldn't help it though, the tears came. I whipped them away as quickly as they came, but they still flowed. I cried silently to myself. I turned around to go back when something glistened in the distance. I turn back around, and saw my necklace tangled in a thorn bush. I gasped and ran right over to get it.

"I found it. Yes, I found it," I say to myself.

It was down deep in the thorn bush, and the only way to get to it was through the thorns. But what had to be done must be done. I stuck my hand down the bush and felt the pain flow through my arm. I even felt a trickle of blood rush down my hand. Finally, I grabbed it. I pulled it up and place it to my heart.

"I nearly lost you," I say happily.

I wonder how it got all the way out here. I hadn't walked this way to get to Kakarot's spaceship. Well it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that now it was back in my possession. There was a rustle coming from the bushes just behind me, and I spun around quickly to see what it could possibly be. Maybe an animal, or the guys coming to look for me. I placed my heart locket back around my neck.

"Come out," I yell to whoever's there.

"As you wish," a raspy rough voice said, and a man emerged from the bushes.

My eyes widened and my heart pace increased. I wouldn't believe it if I weren't looking him in the face with my own eyes. The wanted murderer stood only a few feet away from me. Staring at me wickedly, and giving me a very mischievous, very ugly smile. How did he make it to our village so quickly. It's impossible for him to get here so fast, impossible.

"Don't be scared. I promise not to let you live with the pain," he said.

I nearly lost my mind when he said this. He was going to do me like he did all the rest of his victims. I couldn't speak; no words would come to mind. Not even a scream would emerge. I was too scared to move. He moved in closer to me, and my feet finally responded. I turned and ran for the bushes. I didn't dare look back. I just kept running, hoping that I would get back to my friends in one piece. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my left knee and my leg gave out. I landed hard on the dirt, stony ground. He had thrown a rock at my leg, knowing I would fall. I turned to look at him and he stared back at me, 2 other rocks in his hand. I didn't try to get up; I knew it would be futile. He took a knife from his back pocket and walked towards me. 'Scream, please God, make me scream,' I thought to myself. But still nothing came out when I opened my mouth.

"There's no point. You wouldn't want your friends hurt would you?" he said mockingly.

He was right, 18 might be strong but she would probably be killed as well. If anything were to happen to me, at least I would be able to save my friends. And besides, I would see my mother once again, so some good would come from this. He finally reached me. He looked at me evilly, and grinned that ugly grin. 'This is it, this is my end.' I was shaking now. The color from my skin had drained away, and I looked pale, my eyes were as wide as a bug. He raised his weapon high above his head, and I watched as the knife came down upon me in slow motion.

**So there it is FINALLY! Chapter 10! I want to give a shout out to everyone that reviewed in the past. Thank you So much I truly appreciate it. Thank you Gigglez for your inspirational words back in chapter 8, Thank you Mew for being my last review before this chapter, thank you super saiyan 4 chichi, I still haven't given up, thank you everyone! You guys are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 11: Saved

**Hey there! I want to apologize for so many errors throughout the story. I never realized how wrong I was spelling everything. Again, I'm so very sorry. I promise, chapter 13 should have much better spelling (such as correct spelling for the word Saiyan, and the correct spelling for Kakarrot). I finished chapter 12, and am too lazy to go back and fix everything now...even though it probably wouldn't take that long. I'll start fresh on 13.**

**Anyhow, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 11:

-Saved-

It is said that when you're about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. Mine never came. All that kept popping up in my head was the innocent and happy faces of my friends. No memory of good times, no regrets, just faces I never wanted to forget. Kakarot stood amongst them. He was so close now, and I was so scared. I wonder what people would say, or if they'll ever find me. He looked like the devil with that knife in his hand. He seemed too evil to even be considered human. Time stopped for a minute, and it finally hits me, my life it over. On my 18th birthday, the 9th anniversary of my mother's death, I was going to die. Oh what a day. It was all I could think about as I watched fearfully as time started back up again, but this time in slow motion. Then out of nowhere Kakarot appeared. Was I hallucinating from fright? The man was thrown far, far back. Everything started moving normal again, and I watched as the man skidded across the dirt floor. Someone then picked me up. I was in control of my body again, and looked up to see Kakarot staring angrily at the man. He held me tightly in his arms, and only put me down when he saw the man getting back up again.

"What the hell was that," the man asked furious.

He looked at Kakarot, and went red in the face.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" he yelled.

Kakarot didn't answer. The man got up and rushed towards him. Kakarot pushed me behind him, and without even trying, threw a forceful punch that sent the man flying even farther than before. This time he was down and out. Could that be possible? Did I actually just see Kakarot throw a man 12 times his weight farther than I could throw a ball (and I had to admit that I could throw pretty well).

"Are you alright," Kakarot said, his voice held a little worry in it, or was that just me.

"Fine…now, thank you, so much…. you…you saved me," I said taking in each word as I spoke it.

"CHI-CHI," Launch and 18 yelled in unison as they ran towards me.

"What happened, you look terrible," Launch asked worried, as usual.

"He…he was here. He tried to kill me," I answered still a little shaken up.

"Who?" 18 said impatiently.

"Some evil human," Kakarot answered.

"The murderer," I corrected so they may understand.

"He's here!" Launch practically screamed out.

"Yeah, Kakarot got rid of him. He's passed out in the bushes. Quick call the cops."

18 and Launch nodded, then took out there cell phone and called the police. Within 6 minutes, cops surrounded the place. I had sent Kakarot home with Launch, and used a capsule to hide the spaceship. They dragged the man off to prison and then one by one they all left. I was exhausted when I returned back home. My dad took me in his arms at once and nearly squeezed the daylights out of me in his embrace. He had tried to go and see me in the forest when he heard of what happened, but they had told him to stay away and go home, which he reluctantly did.

"Daddy, I'm so tired, I can't move anymore." I told him.

"That's ok princess, I'll carry you to your room," he spoke softly to me.

He picked me up and took me up the stairs. I fell asleep in his arms before I could even reach the 3rd step. I felt bad leaving the gang behind for some sleep, but when you had to sleep, you just had to sleep.

(Kakarot's P.O.V)

The trees in this place Chi-Chi called 'the forest' were huge. You couldn't even see the tops. This would make an interesting training area. Before I could make any further plans to use this place, I was drawn out of my thoughts from Chi-Chi saying,

"We're here!"

I looked around and saw my ship lying there. I looked at it in disbelief. It still looked like how it did when I left planet Vegeta, only dirtier now. I walked over and made sure to examine every inch of it to make sure that my observation was right. Well at least the outside was perfect. I walked back around to the front of the ship, and took notice to the blood on the circle window. 'That must have been where I hit my head.' Since the outside was good it was time to check the inside, and hopefully contact the others to let them know my location and status. But before I could say the access words, the one known as 18 yell's out to me.

"Kakarot, we'll be back, so don't move from that spot. We'll be back in a flash."

I turned and nodded at her. They left and I was able to get back to the business at hand.

"Duone," I say and the spaceship door slowly begins to open.

I looked inside and noticed that all the systems had been shut down.

"Damn, the system is down. How the hell am I supposed to reach the others now," I say frustrated and angry.

I was so mad I couldn't help myself; I needed to punch something. I slammed my fist onto the spaceship, and to my satisfaction, the spaceship powered up again. Soon every light in the ship started burning brightly. My communicator came on and I saw that it was working perfectly. I smirked and thanked kami for my good fortune. But all my happiness drained away when I felt an all too familiar Ki rise, but it wasn't from anger, but more from fear. Communicating with the others would have to wait, at this moment; my only concern was the frightful Chi-Chi.

I used instant transmition to reach Chi-Chi quickly. When I got there I saw her on the floor terrified, and a man standing over her with a sharpie. It was evident that his intentions were nowhere near good. So without even thinking about it, I picked the man up by his collar and threw him back. I then took the terrified Chi-Chi into my arms and held her there for a minute. I felt Chi-Chi shaking uncontrollably in my arms, and for some reason I got furious. How dare he do that to Chi-Chi. He got up after a long while and looked at me.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" he yelled at me.

I didn't answer, which I guess made him mad, and he rushed towards me. I placed Chi-Chi back on her feet and push her a little behind me so she would in no way get hurt. I said I would protect her, and that is what I intended to do. He finally came close enough, and I gave him what he asked for, which sent him flying farther back than before. He was out cold from that point. I was still furious, the man should be dead, I should kill him, but with Chi-Chi standing there it just didn't seem right. I turned to look at her then, and I saw that she had calmed down, but still I asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine…now, thank you, so much…. you…you saved me," she answered looking up at me.

Her friends soon arrived as well.

"CHI-CHI," they yelled in unison as they ran towards us.

"What happened, you look terrible," the one known as Launch questioned.

"He…he was here. He tried to kill me," Chi-Chi answered in a shaky voice.

"Who?" the other friend asked impatiently.

"Some evil human," I answered.

"The murderer," Chi-Chi said clarifying whom.

"He's here!" the one known as Launch screamed out.

"Yeah, Kakarot got rid of him. He's passed out in the bushes. Quick call the cops," Chi-Chi said quickly.

Chi-Chi then sent me home with her friend. And that's where I stayed for a long while, wondering what could be going on to cause so much commotion. Things like this happened all the time on Vegeta and nobody ever seemed to care when it was over, they would be there to cheer on one of the two opponents but once it was over they just went on about their business. I sigh frustrated and slightly annoyed. Humans sure are weird.

"Kakarot?" Launch said uneasily.

We had been placed in some strange really huge room they called the sitting room. Launch sat in front of me biting her nails, she seemed to have something on her mind as well.

"What?" I asked.

She jumps a little after hearing my response, but soon continues with what she wanted to say.

"Do you t-think everything's okay?"

It seems she was just looking for someone to talk to. She obviously couldn't expect me to know what the hell was going on. I wasn't even out there with them. I was just as lost as her, but I had a feeling saying that to her would not make her feel any better, so I told her what I thought.

"Their fine, I won that challenge."

She looked at me slightly confused, but then smiled. She seemed to be happy with my answer. She went back to biting her nails. I sigh inwardly again. 'WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG!' I ask myself. There is a loud overjoyed yelp that surprises both Launch and I, and then voices were heard. Moments later Chi-Chi is seen being carried by her father. They head upstairs and I stand to follow, but then sit back down when I see the one known as 18 enter into the room. Launch jumps out of her seat at once and runs to 18.

"18!" she exclaims and nearly tackles her in a hug.

18 made a disgusted sound then spoke up.

"Get off me Launch, you know I hate that stuff."

Launch did as told, and instead settled on standing anxiously next to 18 waiting for her to say something. 18 sighed heavily and crossed her arms.

"She'll be fine, she's just exhausted, and the murderer has been arrested and heading over to prison right now," she reported and then moved and took a seat next to me. Launch jumped at the news, happy.

"That's great," she said, and made her way back to the place she had been sitting before.

18 patted me on the shoulder, and I turn to her confused.

"That was a good job you did handling that guy Kakarot. You knocked him out cold," she said with a smirk.

I look at her for a little longer and then turn my attention over to Launch, who sat on the opposite chair from me, and had been trying to say something since she sat down. She swallowed hard, and finally started speaking.

"Thank you Kakarot, for protecting Chi-Chi, we owe you one."

I squirm in my seat, but did not reply.

The two of them just smiled at me. They seemed to be pleased about something. But who knows what.

**So...what did you think? I love hearing from you guys! Please take time to review and enjoy the view around you. lol.**

**Thank you lots!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Explosion

**CHAPTER 12:**

**-The Explosion-**

**(Chi-Chi's POV)**

I came downstairs hours later to a quiet living room. It was after 6 and the sun had disappeared behind the mountains, leaving them glowing in a magnificent way. I was surprised to find the house empty. I walked down the hall heading to the dining room where a glow of light could be seen under the door. Opening the door, I was greeted with a flash of bright light and the aroma of baked chicken and pasta. The murmuring of all different conversations drifted to my eardrums.

"Chi-Chi," My father says as he gets up from his chair at the head of the table. He walks towards me and scoops me up into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just needed that nap," I told him.

"Good, that's good princess, now come sit with us, it is time for dinner." He took my hand and led me to an empty chair next to him.

I looked around the table trying to spot my friends and Kakarot. I found him sitting across from me, but I didn't find the girls.

"Dad, where is Launch and 18?"

"Their mothers came to check on them, and I thought it best that they take them home so they could feel more secure about their safety," he answered as he filled his plate with food.

I guess I won't see them until tomorrow at the party. I made a mental note to call them later and make sure they were ok. I looked over at Kakarot, who was gulping down pounds and pounds of food. He looked content and I was relieved. Kora walked by me and placed a plate full of food in front of me.

"Eat up, you need your strength," she said as she took her regular seat next to me.

"Thank you Kora," I say with a smile.

We all ate and talked through dinner. I really enjoyed dinner time; it was the only time of the day I got to interact with all the people that lived in our home. Everyone talked about the day's events. The topic of the murderer came up and I was placed in the spotlight. I answered a few questions from the cook, the maids, and the lawn care personnel. When my father felt that enough questions were asked he cleared his throat and everyone went silent. I chuckled at my father's control over the household and finished up my plate.

As dinner was winding down Kora went off to the kitchen to get dessert. She came back singing the happy birthday song and holding a very large birthday cake with 18 lit candles. Everyone at the table joined, singing with the biggest smiles on their faces. I caught a glance at Kakarot. He wasn't singing, but he did have a smirk on his face. With everything that had happened the past few hours I had forgotten it was my birthday. Seeing everyone made me smile uncontrollably. Once the song was sung and I blew out the candles everyone threw confetti into the air. It truly was magical.

Once dinner was over and the table was cleared everyone was excused from the table. I waited for Kakarot to walk into the hallway.

"Kakarot," I say when I spot him. He walks up to me and just stares. "I wanted to say thank you, again. I really owe you one."

"You owe me nothing," he told me, the scroll on his face back in place.

"I do, and I'll make it up to you somehow." He said nothing. I continued on to say, "In fact, how about we go somewhere, anywhere you'd like."

He looked at me with that same face. I was beginning to think that he hadn't heard me when he finally spoke up.

"Is there anywhere to train out here?"

"Train?" I asked confused.

"Yes. I feel the need to hit something."

"Oh! Like the gym. Yeah, we can go to the gym. There is a really great one in the city. I'll go change and then we can go."

I headed upstairs and he followed right behind me. He stayed in my room as I changed in my private bathroom. Once in my training gear we went to the garage to retrieve my dad's car and were on our way to the city.

* * *

We got to the gym in good timing and headed straight for the back of the gym where the strength machines were stationed.

"Ok, these are the best machines ever invented. They were designed by capsule corporation. Just follow the instructions if you don't understand how to use them, or ask someone with a nametag. I'll be in the front on the elliptical," I informed him.

I left Kakarot, confident that he would enjoy himself, and put on my mp4 to work on cardio.

10 minutes into my work out a trainer that worked for the gym came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I took my earphones out of my ears and got off the elliptical.

"Yes," I asked confused.

"Ma'am, are you friends with the man with a tail?" He asked me. My interest suddenly pecked, and I wondered what Kakarot had done.

"Yes, I am."

"Please come with me," he said. I followed him as he led me to the back of the gym.

We got to the back and I had to cover my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming in shock. Every machine was broken and pieces of machines were scattered about the floor. It looked like a tornado had passed through.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"He is what happened!" The worker said and pointed at Kakarot, who was leaning on a wall in the corner, "He broke every machine after one use."

"I'm so sorry, I did not realize he was so strong," I apologized.

"Please, just get him out of here. He is not allowed in this gym EVER again."

"Ok sir, I understand, and again, I am so very sorry." I got Kakarot and we practically ran out of the gym.

I laughed all the way to the car, I under estimated Kakarot tremendously.

"Kakarot, you are so strong," I commented, stating the understatement of the year.

"I was one of the top students in my class," he told me.

"Wow, I—" I was cut short of my comment by my phone buzzing. "Hold on," I told Kakarot and answered my phone.

"Hello."

"Chi-Chi, did you take my car?" I had forgotten to inform my dad that I was borrowing his car. That was a first for me.

"I'm sorry daddy. I completely forgot to tell you. I took Kakarot to the gym in the city," I explained to him.

"You should not be out. You've been through a lot these couple of hours and need to stay home and relax."

As I was about to respond to him, a bright blinding white light engulfed the area and made me shut my eyes tight. It was an explosion about 50 miles away, and it shook the earth vigorously. The sound it emitted hurt my ears. After a few seconds everything stopped and all that could be heard were car alarms.

I was slightly disoriented and confused. I look outside the car window and found most of the street lights broken. It was so dark outside. I looked at Kakarot to see how he might be doing, but he looked like nothing happened. He wasn't fazed at all.

"CHI-CHI!" My father's screaming into the phone brought me back to reality. I had forgotten I was still on the phone.

"Dad," I sounded more scared than I wished to portray.

"Chi-Chi, what's going on?" My father was worried.

"There was an explosion. I don't know what's going on, but it's so dark."

"I am coming to get you."

"No daddy, I'll be home soon. I'm leaving now."

"Chi-Chi, if you're not here in 45 minutes I'm coming for the both of you," he told me. It was impossible to get from the city back up the mountain and back to my village in an hour, much less 45 minutes.

"Ok," I say and hang up.

I started the car and drove down the street with my high beam lights on. The streets were a mess, tattered with broken tree limbs, bushes, and dirt. Kakarot was extremely quiet.

"You alright?" I asked him. He grunted. "I'm really freaked out. These things never happen. It's very scary."

"Don't be scared, I'll keep you safe," he told me.

My heart began to race and I blushed. It was so nice of him to say something like that. I could already tell by his character that niceness wasn't part of his nature.

I sped up the mountain and surprisingly made it in 46 minutes. My father was already waiting outside for me. He practically pushed us into the house. We got inside and found everyone in the living room huddled around the TV. The emergency news was broadcasting about the explosions.

"What have they said about it," I asked anyone.

"They do not know yet what caused it. It seemed to just happen out of nowhere. It was out in the dessert," Kora replied.

"Strange."

I watched the news for a few more minutes, following as the reporters tried to gather any more information. When they began repeating the same thing over and over I left the living room and headed upstairs, Kakarot did the same. My father saw us leave and got up to follow.

In my room I flopped down on one side of my bed and waited for Kakarot to sit beside me. He did, just as my father entered my room.

"My boy," he said to Kakarot, "With everything that was going on I forgot to show you to your room for the remainder of your stay."

Kakarot looked at him with somewhat of a confused expression.

"I wish to stay here with Chi-Chi," he told my father.

My father was taken and thrown off with his comment, I was surprised as well. To be honest, I had dumbly expected Kakarot to stay with me. I came to my senses when my dad said he had a room for him. It wouldn't be appropriate to have a male in my room, and my dad wouldn't stand for it either.

"You may stay with Chi-Chi as long as you'd like, but you cannot sleep in her room with her. You will have to sleep in your room." I could tell my father was uncomfortable talking to him about such things and was hoping that he would cooperate. Kakarot seemed to have understood because he gave him a nod.

"Now then, let me show you to your room."

My father left the room and waited out in the hall. Kakarot got up from my bed and turned to look at me. I figured he wanted me to follow them so I got up as well. My dad walked us down the hall to a room diagonal to mine. He opened the door and let us in.

Kakarot was given one of the upstairs guest rooms. It had its own private bathroom connected to the room, just as mine did, and came with a king sized canopy bed. It was one of my favorite guest rooms. My father left us alone to admire the room.

"You have the best room in the house," I told Kakarot, "And you're lucky enough to be down the hall from a pretty girl."

I had intended my last statement to be a small joke, but I was the only one laughing. I cleared my throat and pretended to be fascinated with the painting on the wall.

"I am unsure if I should leave you. I want to ensure you will be safe," he said to me.

I turned to look at him confused. Was he still worried that the murderer will be back to get me? I was more than sure that I would be safe, especially in my own home.

"Please do not worry Kakarot. My house is the safest place I know. My father can protect us from anything, and our security is top notch. Nothing can happen to me," I assured him.

He did not look convinced, but he said nothing further. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again.

"I wish to be alone."

"Oh course," I said a little disappointed, "Take as much time as you need. I'll be back in my room."

I left the room and walked down the hall back to my room. I looked back behind me and watched as the light from his room faded as he closed his door, and the darkness took over the hall. I entered my own room, and closed the door behind me as well.

**(Kakarot's P.O.V)**

It had become quite boring waiting for Chi-Chi to awaken. Her friend's parents had come to see them and I was taken to the kitchen, so as not to scare them. The one known as Kora kept me informed. I guess she could feel my agitation, because she put me to work with her. I was given the simplest and dumbest task to perform. I had to cut food, help lift a fallen tree from the yard, and help place things on the ceiling for tomorrow's party. All of which I accomplished in seconds. Everyone looked at me with surprise and shock, and just kept repeating, "I can't believe it." I was eventually given human clothes to change into. I was given a simple white shirt, with brown pants, and a black and orange jacket. Their clothes were so light, and I looked absolutely ridiculous. Humans truly were strange beings.

My stomach growled loudly and begged for food. Upon leaving the "bathroom" I found the kitchen, and the smell of the food filled my nostrils with delight. I went over to a pot full of food and took the lid off ready to eat whatever it contained. I saw the wooden spoon, but was not fast enough to move my hand. It hit me with a smack. I immediately dropped the lid and rubbed my hand.

"Ouch," I said in pain.

"No food until everyone is at the table," Kora scolded me. "Now get your rump to the table. I'm about to start serving."

I wondered if she knew an act like that were grounds for battle. I had no time to react, however, because she pushed me out of the kitchen and into a room filled with people sitting around a very long table. There had to be at the very least, 20 people there talking and waiting to eat.

"Kakarot, my boy, come and sit beside me," Chi-Chi's father bellowed as he tapped an empty chair next to his.

I did as was told and sat. The food came momentarily, and everyone followed it with their eyes until it was placed on the table, then they all scrambled for their share of the food. I felt at home. This is just what my brothers and I did when our mum brought out the food.

In the middle of the chaos Chi-Chi emerged from her slumber and joined us. I was glad to see she was ok, and seemed to be herself. She sat across from me, and smiled when our eyes caught a glimpse of each other. When dinner was over, they sang a song for Chi-Chi's anniversary and celebrated by throwing paper. I thought it to be a monstrous waste of time, but a very effective way to make a mess of a clean house. I said nothing, and left when we were dismissed. Chi-Chi awaited me in the hall.

"Kakarot, I wanted to say thank you, again. I really owe you one." She told me.

I assured her that she owed me nothing. I had made a promise to protect her, and that was all I was doing. But she insisted, and offered to take me anywhere. I still had all this pent up frustration because the man was such an easy defeat, and I needed to train and let it all go. So I asked her to take me somewhere to train. She suggested the gym and we left soon after

The "gym" that Chi-Chi had taken me to had turned out to be nothing but a bunch of play things. I easily dismantled them in a matter of seconds. A man came up to me screaming words I could not make out. When I did not respond he walked away. He came back a minute later with Chi-Chi, who almost screamed when she saw what I had done to all the machines.

She apologized to the man, took me by the hand, and walked the both of us as fast as we could out of the gym. Once we were outside and back inside her car she began to laugh. I watched her as she laughed, and with no doing of my own, felt all the tension from my body leave me, and I was content again.

She commented on my strength, and then answered her phone. As she talked to someone I looked out the window. A sudden peak in a ki not too far off in the distance caught my attention, and in an instant a ki blast invaded the sky. Chi-Chi screamed loudly at the sound, and I quickly looked to see that she was not hurt. I was relieved to see she was fine, just terrified.

I could recognize that technique even from miles away. One of my commanders was not too far off.

Once the blast had cleared we made our way back up the mountain to her house.

Back at her house, I was given my own room, something I was not fond to discover. Her father made it clear I needed to stay in my own room, so I reluctantly agreed. I did not want to leave Chi-Chi, she needed to be protected, I had told myself I would, and I didn't intent to fail.

I was taken to my new room, which looked to be the same design as Chi-Chi's. Chi-Chi and I was left alone, and I took this time to derail my troubles to her.

"I am unsure if I should leave you. I want to ensure you will be safe."

She looked at me confused.

"Please do not worry Kakarot. My house is the safest place I know. My father can protect us from anything, and our security is top notch. Nothing can happen to me," She told me.

I knew that her words were what she believed to be true, but I knew better. Nothing could stop what was coming. I needed to be alone, I had to think clearly.

"I wish to be alone." I told her. I noticed her reaction of happiness change.

"Oh course," she said, "Take as much time as you need. I'll be back in my room."

She left my room, and I closed my door and sat on the edge of my bed. My head was spinning as what was about to happen dawned on me. My team and I had come to this planet to destroy all its inhabitants so we could sell their puny planet. I was ready for this, it was the one thing I had been trained for since birth, and now…now I wasn't so sure I could destroy earth.

I cannot destroy Chi-Chi, that much was true. I had tried already, and failed. She was special to me, and to see her parish was something I couldn't even bring myself to see in my minds eyes.

Confused and upset, I walked over to the sliding glass doors and looked past the balcony and out at the earth that lay before me. It was extremely dark out, but the stars shinned brightly. I sighed and spoke the words I did not want to hear.

"It has begun."

As I wallowed back over to the bed, I caught a glimpse of my warriors outfit folded in a chair. An idea instantly formed in my head, and I needed to find my ship again. I turned off my bedroom light and went out into the balcony. I jumped off the balcony and landed smoothly on the ground below. I ran into the forest heading the same way Chi-Chi had taken me earlier.

I was going to save her no matter what it took.

* * *

**Its been a while, I know. I was affraid to continue with this story because I haven't written for it in soooo long. The writing style might be a bit different, but hopefully not too much. I will definatly try to update more. I should be finished with my other story for another show pretty soon, then I can really focus on my old stories. I have been inspired once more :) Thanks for the multiple review Just a reader! They were so funny and inspirational. **


End file.
